Do what you want with my body
by Nikky The Crazy Monster
Summary: cuatro chicas llegan a un mismo lugar por ciertas y desgraciadas circunstancias, donde se deberán envolver en uno de los trabajos mas antiguos y mas mal vistos, considerados tabú, la esclavitud sexual, juntas vivirán una gran aventura al ser compradas por cuatro amigos que viven en una misma mansión, en su búsqueda de la libertad, ¿lograran encontrar el amor? ¿serán libres?


**Aclaración: ni los titanes ni naruto me pertenecen (que mala suerte), los oc's son estrictamente míos y no permito que algún otro autor escriba sobre ellos sin darme el crédito o pedir permiso**

**Advertencias**

**Violencia**

**Lenguaje grosero y sexual**

**Lemon (futuro y en buenas cantidades)**

**Muerte de personaje**

**parejas: Ita/Jaz (Oc), Sasu/Hina, Red/Rae, Kyd/Sha (Oc)**

**Capítulo 1**

**Inicio**

"son nuestros dueños, tienen el poder sobre nuestras vidas, pero eso no significa que seamos de verdad suyas"

Ese era el lema de las cuatro amigas, las ultimas que quedaban, vendidas como si fueran bienes materiales, despojadas de toda dignidad humana, condenadas a la misma tortura

Esclavas sexuales en el castillo del sexo

Cada una llego de una u otra manera diferente, a Hyuga Hinata la había vendido su padre por ser una "débil deshonra" entre otras cosas, a Raven y Shadow las habían entregado unos mercenarios religiosos (después de sellar sus poderes claro), y a Jazmín Belyy Uchiha la trajeron casi muerta unos sujetos de bata blanca manchada de sangre y de extraña procedencia que a la dueña del lugar le valió un reverendo pepino

A estas cuatro las metieron de manera agresiva en la misma puerta, claro que no se la dejaron fácil a los tipos el ejemplo más drástica fue Jazmín que literalmente mato a tres tipos a puño limpio antes de que la entraran a la celda y eso que estaba un pie en la tumba de tanto cortes y heridas que tenía en su albina piel, Shadow solo mato a dos y eso que estaba distraída protegiendo a su hermana

juntas, encerradas en el mismo lugar, se vieron obligadas a convivir entre ellas, no les tomo mucho tiempo tenerse cariño, después de contar sus historias y sufrir el "entrenamiento sexual" juntas además de soportar a la pesada de su dueña Hitomi Chernyy, una mujer que aparentaba los 22 años pero seguramente debía tener más teniendo en cuenta que lleva administrando ese lugar por más de 98 años, alta como de 1'76, de cabello medio rizado medio ondulado de color blanco que combinaba con su piel blanquizca con una que otra peca de color miel, cuerpo de puta perfecta es decir, pechos grandes pero firmes al igual que su trasero, piernas largas y torneadas, pies delgados, ojos raros ya que sus escleróticas eran negras, su iris completamente blanco (diferente al de los Hyugas ya que el de ellos era un tipo de blanco platinado) y sin pupila visible, nariz perfilada y labios grandes y carnosos, siempre vestía de colores fucsia o negro o rojo y siempre era ropa de dominatriz que no dejaba técnicamente nada a la imaginación, lo más extraño de todo parecía que conocía a Jazmín aunque esta decía jamás haberla visto en su vida

la primera en hablar fue Shadow acompañada de su hermana, desde que se encontraron a los 17 años de Raven y 18 años de Shadow ellas habían renunciado a sus antiguas vidas, una de ladrona y asesina, la otra de titán y se habían ido lejos a vivir una vida tranquila, lastimosamente después de un cierto tiempo fueron capturadas por unos enemigos que aún les guardaba rencor a las dos y no venían solos, venían junto a una organización de religiosos eruditos que con su "santidad" (la verdad usaron magia) las sellaron de manera que sus poderes resultaban inaccesibles, después de batallar durante una semana el cansancio las venció y con ello lego la derrota, la humillación, una que otra violación (de parte del líder de los religiosos que increíblemente era nada más y nada menos que Malchior de Nol que se las cogió como unas 500 veces casi seguidas), ellas intentaron escapar pero fallaron recibiendo varias series de palizas, que se les orinaran encima y más sexo a lo bestia con Malchior, al final terminaron aquí

a Hinata tampoco le fue bien, desde que su hermana menor nació de una manera u otra su padre le cogía más y más odio porque ella era gentil, algo que era tomado como un gran defecto para un Hyuga y después a los 16 años que la encontró siendo abusada sexualmente por su primo decidió venderla porque según el ella era una "distracción" para su primo ya que él había declarado frente a todo el clan que la amaba y lamentaba haberla tomado a la fuerza, simplemente él se había emborrachado con Gai-sensei y su equipo y la había hecho suya sin pedir su concientización o tan siquiera enamorarla pero aun así enmendaría su error y la desposaría de ser necesario ya que la amaba, él fue severamente castigado por tal acto y a ella la vendieron, claro después de una severa paliza dada por su propio padre y se volvió aun peor cuando Neji trato de intervenir para salvarla lo cual lo sentencio a la muerte y así toda hecha puré termino aquí

La historia más triste y extraña fue la de Jazmín

donde ella vivía se produjo una guerra, en medio de eso a su madre literalmente se la llevo el diablo (ya que ella explico cómo se formaba una estrella de fuego en la tierra y luego se tragaba a su mama en medio de humo y llamas, Shadow le explicó que así era los portales hacia el infierno), ahí ella despertó el sharingan nivel tres, después la secuestraron a ella y a su querida hermana menor que era lo que más amaba en el mundo, a ella la golpearon casi hasta la muerte, ya sin posibilidad de moverse o atacar la hicieron contemplar la violación, tortura y asesinato de su hermanita, despertó su mangekyou sharingan, quemando a todos con su amaterasu y sin querer también quemo a su padre que venía a salvarla, quedando sola en tierra muerta con tan solo 6 años de edad, no recordaba los siguientes tres años pero a los 9 años, termino en un laboratorio genético donde se transformó en el experimento 0, ahí la torturaron y experimentaron de la manera más inhumana y aberrante posible con ella transformándola en "la arma definitiva", estuvo en muchas guerras hasta sus 16 años donde dijo 'no más' y se enfrentó contra los científicos y las aberraciones que crearon para eliminarla a las cuales derroto pero al final se agotada y llena de heridas alarmantes quedo inconsciente, al despertar ya estaba aquí

el entrenamiento no fue fácil, sobre todo porque Hitomi las entreno personalmente, ayudadas en las practicas por el prostituto favorito del lugar que después de un tiempo se volvió amigo y protector de las chicas, extrañamente este también parecía conocer a Jazmín, Engel Belyy, un rubio de ojos azules con pupilas blancas de 1'78 de altura, de 19 años de edad , piel blanca, delgado y marcado, vestido con unos pantalones de cuero brillante de color blanco con una correa roja, nada más, ni siquiera zapatos o una camisilla, luciendo su cuerpo de semental

Aprobadas por la dueña del lugar las chicas empezaron a emplear en el lugar aunque no vendiendo sus cuerpos como las cuatro pensaban, en cambio les tocaba cantar y hacer espectáculo para entretener a los hombres (y una que otra mujer posiblemente lesbiana o bisexual) y así fue como comenzaron y fueron conocidas como 'las voces del placer' ya que se decía que incluso podían causar orgasmos solo con sus melodiosas voces, se volvieron tan populares que los clientes pedían a gritos que las vendieran en la subasta de esclavas (una subasta donde se les vendía a la esclava de manera permanente, es decir pasaba a ser del cliente que la compro y él se la podía llevar o hacer lo que quisiera con ella incluso maltratarlas o matarlas), después de mucha insistencia Hitomi tuvo que dar el brazo a torcer pero no sin hacer trampa (ya que después de todo se había encariñado con ellas y las trataba como sus hijas), cualquier comprador que quisiera adquirir a una de ellas debía comprar las cuatro eso si sus precios eran separados y en millones de mons (moneda del país Monster, donde se relata esta historia), Hinata valía 50 millones de mons al igual que Raven, Shadow 60 millones y Jazmín 140 millones (por ser un arma biológica) en total valían las cuatro 300 millones de mons (que serían 900 millones de euros), así que nadie pujaba por ellas por su precio tan alto, hasta ese inesperado día

**¿Qué les pareció la idea?**

**comenten**


End file.
